1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention concerns an improved narrow lead contact for electronic chips, such as light emitting diodes and, in particular, a method for fabricating such a narrow lead and incorporating it into associated electronic devices.
2. The Prior Art
The conventional methods of fabricating electronic devices incorporating electronic chips, such as diodes, have required the use of a thin gold wire which is ultra-sonically bonded to the chip. This is generally a tedious two step manual operation with the wire first attached to the circuit and then to the chip. Because of this requirement, it has not been possible to fully automate the production of such devices or to fully utilize continuous flat etched and/or plated circuitry.